


Another Solangelo Story

by AJRoberts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJRoberts/pseuds/AJRoberts
Summary: Summer came and the long sleeves stayed.Blood on the counter got cleaned quickly and bandages were applied to wrists without discussion.Hospital visits, and rumors that couldn’t be forgotten.But summer went, and days were spent snuggling in bed, and holding each other tight.Insecurities were announced and love was confessed.The love they shared was unexplainable. But I’m going to tell their story the best I can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on both my wattpad (@Nico_Solace_394) and my Tumblr (@solangelo-writings).

“I’ll be home in twenty minutes,” Will said into his phone, “I can call a pizza place if you want. Or… Uh… I’m sure there’s some sort of leftovers in the fridge?” He could hear Nico shuffling around on the other end of the call. “There’s week old chicken that is now going in the trash. We’re going shopping this weekend,” he announced.  
“You said that last week.”  
“I mean it this week!”  
“Course you do, babe. I gotta go. Call me if you need anything.”

**********

Will tossed his keys into a small bowl he’d been given years ago by his sister, hanging his coat up in the closet.   
“Nico?” He called into the small apartment, music could be heard from the kitchen, so Will found himself going that way.

He found Nico dancing slightly while he ordered pizza. Will stood in the doorway, leaning on the door until his boyfriend hung up the phone.   
“Neeks?” He asked softly as soon as the phone had come away from his ear.   
Nico jumped, “Motherfucking hell, Will,” he put a hand over his heart, “I’m gonna put a goddamn bell on you.”   
Will just laughed, “You’ve threatened that before, babe.”  
“And I mean it this time. You gave me a fucking heart attack.”   
“I yelled when I came in!”  
“Off to the pet store! Gotta go get a collar for an annoying pest!”   
Will put his hands on his hips, “You just want a reason to put a collar on me, don’t you?”   
“You can’t prove that.”

**********

Of course, Nico didn’t actually go get a collar for Will (though Christmas was coming up). Instead, the two ate dinner together while watching random Netflix shows. Will changed out of his scrubs (he was an intern at the local hospital) into sweatpants and a t-shirt, while Nico put on one of Will’s old shirts and a pair of boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico couldn’t sleep, Will was working late and wouldn’t be home for three more hours, and Nico found it hard to sleep without Will beside him. The previous two nights Will had been home relatively early, but for the next week he was working the night shift, and taking classes during the day. So they wouldn’t see each other very much until Saturday when they’d promised to spend the day together.   
Nico ended up sending a series of texts to his boyfriend, saying things like ‘I can’t sleep’, 'i’m bored’, 'are you busy?’, and 'nudes?’. He meant the last one as a joke, of course…   
Will was usually busy while working, though somehow he always seemed to make time to respond to Nico’s texts rather quickly (for the record, no, Nico did not get the nudes he asked for).   
**********  
From: William Solace <3 'If you can’t sleep, turn on some music, and just close your eyes, I’m off in an hour, and I’ll come sleep as soon as I get home.’  
To: William Solace <3 'I tried, an hour ago, I fell asleep but ended up having a nightmare. I really hate when you work the night shift.’  
From: William Solace <3 'I know babe, I hate it too. I gotta go. I’m sorry. I’ll text you when I get off.’  
**********  
Will came home to Nico curled up on his side of the bed, gripping his pillow like his life depended on it, and just barely asleep. Will smiled softly, changing quickly, and climbing into bed beside him. He was almost asleep when he felt Nico move, and lay his head on his chest.


End file.
